Les frères Nord et Sud
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Il existe 4 Clans, Le Clan de la Lumière , Le Clan des Bois , Le Clan des Ténèbres et le Clan du Ruisseau. Le Clan des Bois et de la Lumière ne connaissent pas le Clan des Ténèbres et du Ruisseau. Plusieurs mystères tournent autour des Clans, jusqu'au jour ou une ancienne prophétie refait surface des temps anciens. Nord, Nuit, Cendre et Sud vont recevoir le dernier message.
1. Prologue

**Après de long mois d'absence, je reviens sur une nouvelle fiction ! Pas d'inquiétude, je travaille aussi sur les autres de façon à les terminer. Étant donnée que je suis dans le fandom d'Hetalia, j'ai voulu essayer un La Guerre des Clans x Nekotalia (car j'adore ces boules de poils !) En espérant que cela vous conviennent ! Vous le remarquez bien vite, mais ces chapitres sont beaucoup plus long et beaucoup plus travaillés que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. En espérant que cela n'ai pas changé mon style d'écriture.**

 **Les personnages principaux de l'histoire sont Nord et Sud, autrement dit, Italy du Nord et Italy du Sud. Le reste à vous de le devinez ! ;3**

* * *

 **Le pouvoir des disparus** \- _Les frères Nord et Sud_ : Prologue

 _ **\- • • -**_

La nuit régnait dans la forêt entière. Les étoiles brillaient énormément dans le ciel noir et une brise de vent apportait quelques nuages qui ne faisaient que passer. L'on pouvait entendre une chouette hululer et les frottements des arbres causés par cette brise de vent. Ainsi que deux chats marchant légèrement pour ne pas perturber le silence de la nuit. Le premier était grand et d'un pelage blanc immaculé, il ouvrait la marche tout en guettant le moindre bruit. Le deuxième était plus petit mais pas tellement et possède un pelage étrangement violet mis à part sa tête blanche ainsi que ses pattes et poitrail. Il semblait assez inquiet et regardait souvent derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait.

 **\- Poil de Pourpre, arrête d'être aussi inquiet ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons ça !** Murmura le chat blanc.  
 **\- Certes, mais je ne m'y habitue pas.**  
 **\- Il va bien falloir pourtant...Nous arrivons !**

Devant eux, s'étendait une énorme clairière en dehors des frontières des Clans. Au centre de cette clairière se trouvait un vieil arbre et un rocher. On pouvait apercevoir au loin plusieurs matous qui attendaient patiemment. Les deux chats s'approchèrent des autres matous et l'un d'eux commença la discutions.

 **\- Pourpre, Colombe, vous êtes en retard !** S'exclama un petit chat aux yeux vert émeraude.  
 **\- Excuse nous, nous avons eu plus de mal à sortir du camp à cause d'un nouveau guerrier.**  
 **\- Soit, je peux comprendre.** Soupira-t-il avant de continuer, **nous pouvons donc commencer cette réunion.**

Les autres chats qui étaient à l'écart se sont tous rassemblés autour du rocher bien qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Ce fut le chat aux yeux émeraude qui monta sur le rocher pour commencer la réunion.

\- **Bien, avez-vous du nouveau ?** Dit-il du haut de son rocher.

Il y eu d'abord un silence ce qui semblait dire _"Rien à dire"_. Jusqu'à ce que Poil de Pourpre rompu le silence.

\- **C'est à nous de commencer, je présume. Nous avons une reine qui ne va pas tarder à mettre bas. En espérant que ce sont les bons.**  
\- **Je l'espère ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !** Feula le chat au pelage blanc.  
\- **Nous le sommes tous Colombe.** Fit le petit chat. **Pour notre part, nous en avons eu deux.**

Les deux chats Pourpre et Colombe furent d'abord étonnés de cette annonce.

\- **Petite Braise et Patte Oublié.**

Le nom _"Oublié"_ fit frissonner tous les chats présents. Ils n'aimaient visiblement pas ce nom.

\- **Je vois.** Conclu Poil de Pourpre pour rompre le malaise installé.  
\- **Comment se porte Petit Ombre ?** Miaula un autre chat à la longue fourrure blanche.  
\- **Très bien. Il ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse.**  
\- **Dans ce cas, si personne d'autre n'a rien à rajouté, nous pouvons disposer. Je vous dis à la prochaine lune.**

Un sentiment de regret parcourra les deux chats de ne pas avoir pu parler au reste du clan ennemi. De la grande clairière, ils retournèrent dans leurs forêts. Laissant le reste des chats retourner dans la leurs.

\- **Colombe, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils semblent assez distants ces derniers temps ?**  
\- **Peut-être...** Fit-il d'une voix épuisé.  
\- **Colombe ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**  
\- **Rien. Je me sens juste un peu fatigué.**  
\- **Je sais que tu es le plus vieux d'entre nous, mais s'il te plait, ne pars pas comme les autres.**

Le visage de Poil de Pourpre s'était assombris et ses yeux semblaient remplit d'une tristesse infinis. Le chat au pelage blanc s'écria comme à son habitude dès la mine triste de Poil de Pourpre

\- **Haha, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne vais pas partir et je dois encore veillé sur Petit Ombre ! Rien n'arrête le grand Étincelle de Colombe !**

Poil de Pourpre soupira. Il était évident qu'il se donnait en scène pour rien car il connaissait très bien sa mise en scène. Il s'était fait avoir tant de fois que cela ne marchait plus, mais voir Étincelle de Colombe encore en forme le rassura un peu.

 **\- Ce que tu peux être bête parfois.**

C'est dans un ciel couvert d'étoiles lumineuses et l'air frais d'été qu'ils rentraient chez eux de bonne humeur malgré leurs inquiétudes.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Le pouvoir des disparus** \- _Les frères Nord et Sud_ : Chapitre 01

Petit Ombre se réveilla de son long sommeil. Il était fatigué et avait mal dormis. Toute la nuit il dû supporter Cœur Centrée et la guérisseuse du Clan. Il avait même dormis seul. Sa mère, Brise du Vent avait aidée Cœur Centrée toute la nuit, laissant le jeune chaton seul, dans son coin. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était normal d'aider les autres en cas de besoin. Surtout que Brise du Vent et Cœur Centrée s'appréciaient énormément. Heureusement, car il n'avait pas envie de supporter des tensions dans une pouponnière. C'était cette nuit que Cœur Centrée devait mettre bas ses chatons. Petit Ombre était vraiment content, car il n'allait plus être seul. Depuis qu'il est né, il était le seul chaton de Brise du Vent. Puis il y avait bien d'autres chatons, mais Petit Ombre était bien trop jeune pour jouer avec eux et lorsqu'il eut enfin ouvert les yeux, Petite Nuit et Petit Azur devenait enfin des apprentis. Ce qui laissa le jeune Petit Ombre seul. Quelques temps après, Cœur Centrée est arrivée. Il adorait Cœur Centrée, elle s'amusait toujours avec lui et elle était toujours gentille avec lui. Mais il était souvent grondé par sa mère qui lui répétait sans cesse _"Ne la dérange pas, elle a besoin de repos !"_. Mais il s'ennuyait s'il ne jouait pas ou si on ne l'occupait pas. C'est de ses grands yeux bleus saphir qu'il suppliait Brise du Vent de jouer avec lui.

S'étant parfaitement remémoré la nuit dernière en mémoire, il se leva pour de bon de ses minuscules pattes noirs et regarda autour de lui. La pouponnière semblait gigantesque pour Petit Ombre mais ce dont il est sûr, c'est que la pouponnière n'est pas aussi grande que le monde extérieur. Il faisait assez sombre à l'intérieur ce qui fait que de là où il est, personne ne le voyait. De plus son pelage gris-noir ne fait que renforcer sa cachette. Seuls ses yeux bleus saphir trahissaient son invisibilité dans la pouponnière. Lorsqu'il scruta tout autour de lui, il vit une chose.

 _"Cœur Centrée n'est plus là ?"_

Il ne voyait Cœur Centrée nulle part. Ni ses petits. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Où est Cœur Centrée ? Où sont ses petits ? Est-elle sortie ? Ou est-elle cachée ? Il chercha du regard encore et encore, il ne vit rien si ce n'est que l'ombre de Brise du Vent dormant profondément. Même l'odeur de Cœur Centrée est bien plus faible. Inquiet, il rejoignit sa mère et remarqua la présence de deux chatons dont il ne connaissait pas. Il remarqua une chose. Les deux nouveau-nés se ressemblaient énormément. Tous les deux sont d'un pelage blanc immaculé. Du début des oreilles jusqu'à la queue ils ont un pelage brun-roux pour le premier et brun pour le deuxième. Cela devait bien être la seule chose qui pouvait nous aider à les identifier pour le moment. Il les trouvait assez petit pour des chatons, mais ils grandiraient sûrement avec l'âge. Le plus important pour lui était quand même de savoir où était Cœur Centrée. Il appela Brise du Vent d'un miaulement assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

 **\- Qu'y a-t-il Petit Ombre ?** Bailla la jeune mère.  
 **\- Où est Cœur Centrée ?** Miaula Petit Ombre, déterminé à savoir.

L'expression de la jeune mère changea radicalement. Son air bien plus triste et plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle ne savait pas que répondre à son propre fils. Devait-elle dire la vérité ? Ou le laisser dans l'ignorance ? Elle regarda les petits qu'elle allaitait maintenant.

 _"Ces enfants devront bien savoir la vérité eux aussi."_ Pensa-t-elle.

Puis d'un ton décidé, elle se lança.

.  
 **\- Elle est partie. Loin, très loin. Elle ne reviendra pas.** Lança-t-elle.  
 **\- Pourquoi elle ne reviendra pas ? Et ses petits ?** Fit le jeune chaton d'un air innocent.  
 **\- Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait être ici en ce moment même, mais elle ne peut pas. Comprends-la.**

Le chaton hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. A vrai dire, il avait très bien compris ce qui est arrivé à Cœur Centrée. Il était vraiment triste, il adorait vraiment Cœur Centrée, s'était la seule qui s'amusait avec lui. Alors pourquoi aucune larme ne lui venait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à pleurer ? Il n'est pas insensible mais il lui était impossible de pleurer sa mort. Il agissait simplement comme un chaton idiot qui ne comprenait pas. Il tourna son regard de nouveau vers les deux chatons.

 _"Comment vont-ils réagirent quand ils apprendront que leurs vrai mère est morte ? Pleureront-ils ? Seront-ils triste ? Ils sont bien jeunes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront tristes puisqu'ils ne l'auront jamais connu. Mais je l'ai connu, j'ai joué avec elle, je l'aime beaucoup, pourquoi je ne sens absolument rien ?"_

Brise du Vent donna un coup de langue au deux petits chatons qui exprima leur mécontentement en miaulant de leurs petites voix.

 **\- Petit Ombre, je te présente Petit Nord,** disait-elle en montrant du bout de son nez la petite boule de poil blanche au dos brun-roux et continua, **et le deuxième, c'est Petit Sud.**

Petit Ombre s'approcha des deux boules de poils blanche et se positionna entre les deux pour téter lui aussi tout en exprimant un _"Enchanté, Petit Nord et Petit Sud."_. Maintenant il se demandait _"Pourquoi Petit Nord et Petit Sud ?"_. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Cœur Centrée ? Il ne savait point. Il devait l'avouer, c'était un petit curieux. Il aime savoir et apprendre malgré son calme et son obéissance total. Sauf quand il y avait Cœur Centrée, il devenait un vrai petit garnement. Sous la pensé de Cœur Centrée, Petit Ombre s'endormit une fois de plus dans un profond sommeil.

Ses yeux bleus saphir s'ouvrirent sur une clairière remplis de fleur fleuris de toutes sortes. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et aucun nuage ne venait rompre la lumière du soleil éblouissant. Il se trouvait non loin d'un gigantesque arbre qui semblait très vieux ainsi qu'un grand rocher qui permettait au chat d'y grimper et de s'y poser. Il n'hésita pas et grimpa sur le rocher avec difficulté. De sa petite taille, il pouvait voir qu'autour de la clairière, s'y entourait plusieurs arbres et que devant lui, la clairière s'étendait à perte de vue.

 _"Est-ce que tous les chats rêvent de ce genre d'endroits ?"_

Petit Ombre allait souvent dans cette clairière. Il n'arrivait jamais à rêver d'autres choses que de ça. Mais il ne détestait pas cet endroit. C'est calme et personne ne peut le déranger, c'est parfait pour lui. Il peut même s'amuser librement. Il se souvient clairement lors de sa première fois dans cette clairière. Il avait l'impression que cela remonte a il y a bien longtemps. Il était perdu dans cette même clairière et chaque bruit lui faisait peur. Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même en se disant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un chat au pelage blanc et à la queue rayée noisette l'a sauvé. Ce chat était transparent et le regardait avec la mine triste comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut le plus grand mystère pour Petit Ombre car il ne sut jamais pourquoi elle le regardait d'un œil triste. Elle lui avait dit.

 **\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres chats. Tu trouveras tôt ou tard tes semblables.**

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle disparut tout comme elle venu. Il n'avait jamais compris la phrase de ce chat. Il est vrai qu'il pense beaucoup pour un chaton et qu'il est trop calme pour un chaton, mais il restait un chat, un chat comme tous les autres. Depuis ce jour, il se retrouvait à chaque fois dans cette clairière ou nulle vie n'y habitait. Depuis ce jour, ce chat n'est jamais revenu le voir. Il sorti de ses pensées et s'étira de son rocher. Le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. Le temps ne passait pas vite. Comme lui d'ailleurs. Il avait cette impression d'être vieux et non un chaton. Il se sentait surtout seul. Il décida de se dégourdir les pattes, il en avait bien besoin, il avait l'impression de tout le temps dormir, autant dans la pouponnière que dans son propre rêve. Il vit un papillon blanc au loin ce qui ne manqua pas au jeune chaton de vouloir l'attraper. Il descendit de son rocher en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber et une fois dans l'herbe fraiche, il fonça droit vers le papillon blanc en sautant de partout pour l'attraper. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose de lourd sur son dos.

Petit Ombre fut réveillé par un poids lourd qui l'empêchait de dormir. Décidément, il ne pouvait plus dormir tranquillement. Il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche et remarqua que Petit Nord n'était plus à côté de lui. Il en déduisit qu'il était maintenant sur son dos et le fit basculer en faisant attention de ne pas le faire mal en retombant sur le sol. Petit Nord émit un petit gémissement, il ne semblait pas content d'être descendu du dos de Petit Ombre. Il recula et laissa sa place à Petit Nord qui s'y précipita pour se blottir au côté de son frère Petit Sud qui semblait dormir profondément. Petit Ombre émit un petit rire amusé. Petit Nord semblait être un vrai petit garnement comparé à Petit Sud qui est calme. Cela ne fait qu'une journée à peine que Petit Nord est né qu'il s'en prend déjà à Petit Ombre. Petit Ombre décida de laisser les deux frères tranquilles et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pouponnière sans trop s'y approcher. Le soleil semblait encore haut et ne sachant que faire, Petit Ombre s'allongea et s'endormit de nouveau pour la clairière. Il aurait bien joué avec Cœur Centrée, si elle était encore là.

 **\- Petit Ombre ? Petit Ombre, réveille-toi !**  
 **\- Hm.. ?** Fit le chaton encore endormis.

Il tenta de voir qui l'appelait mais la lumière des rayons du coucher de soleil l'en empêchait. Il était encore endormi et tout son corps s'était engourdi.

 **\- Petit Ombre, c'est moi ! Le grand Étincelle de Colombe !** S'écria le chat au pelage blanc immaculé.

Le petit chaton fut bien vite réveillé en entendant ce nom. Il se leva d'un coup, ce qu'il regretta car ses pattes ne semblait pas le porter et il tomba avant de se relever correctement ce qui ne manqua pas de se sentir rougir de honte sous son pelage. Il se reprit rapidement.

 **\- Étincelle de Colombe ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais !** S'exclama le chaton désormais tout content.

Pour Petit Ombre, Étincelle de Colombe était le seul guerrier qui venait le voir régulièrement. Le reste ne venait que très rarement et de ce fait, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de guerrier. Tout autant que Cœur Centrée, Petit Ombre adore Étincelle de Colombe, chaque fois qu'il vient, il lui raconte ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui ou des histoires qui date d'il y a longtemps. Comme cette fameuse rumeur comme quoi nous ne sommes pas 2, mais 4 Clans. Bien que personne n'ait jamais vu d'autres chats, personne n'y croit vraiment. Il connaissait aussi un peu Poil de Pourpre. De ce qu'il avait compris, Poil de Pourpre et Étincelle de Colombe s'entendent beaucoup. Il devait l'avouer, il en était un peu jaloux. Lui, il était tout seul. Mais Étincelle de Colombe faisait l'effort de venir le voir chaque jour et c'est ce qu'il appréciait.

 **\- Pardonne-moi, j'étais en charge de patrouille toute l'après-midi ! Et crois-moi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point notre territoire est grand ! Tout cela m'a fatigué.**  
 **\- Je l'imagine très bien. Le territoire est sûrement plus grand que la pouponnière ou je suis actuellement coincé. Tu vas aller dormir ?**

Étincelle de Colombe ne put s'empêcher comme à son habitude de rire gentiment.

 **\- Quand tu seras apprentis, tu auras toute la joie de découvrir notre territoire ! Puis, je n'ai pas le temps pour faire une sieste, le grand Étincelle de Colombe ne fait jamais de sieste, kesesesesese !**

 _"Voici le rire étrange d'Étincelle de Colombe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il rit entre ses crocs, ne sait-il pas rire correctement ?"_

 **\- J'espère bien le découvrir ce territoire. Dis, comment c'était cette patrouille ?**  
 **\- Eh bien, elle fut longue mais nous n'avons remarqué aucune odeur étrangers ou appartenant au Clan des Bois. C'est même trop parfait.** Murmura Étincelle de Colombe dans sa fourrure pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. **Sinon, tu t'entends bien avec Petit Nord et Petit Sud ?**  
 **\- Je ne peux pas dire que je m'entends bien puisqu'ils sont encore trop petits pour que je puisse jouer avec eux. Après, il y a bien Petit Nord qui s'amuse à monter sur mon dos pendant ma sieste !** Miaula gentiment le jeune chaton.  
 **\- Tu m'en diras tant ! Ne te fais pas battre par un petit chaton qui vient de naître Petit Ombre ! Mis à part, est-ce qu'ils sont comme toi ?**

Petit Ombre écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi en voulait il tant savoir sur des chatons ? Et surtout, que voulait-il dire part _"Comme toi"_. Souhaitait-il prendre en charge ses chatons une fois les yeux ouverts ? Il n'en était pas question pour Petit Ombre. Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre Étincelle de Colombe. Ce dernier rattrapa sa phrase.

 **\- Je veux dire, aussi pensif et calme que toi ?**  
 **\- Pas du tout ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de miauler et quand ils ne miaulent pas ils en profitent pour me virer de ma place.**  
 **\- C'est normal ! Ce sont encore des chatons, attends qu'ils aient au moins les yeux ouverts pour jouer avec eux !**

La mine sombre, Petit Ombre chuchota.

 **\- C'est long d'attendre...J'en ai marre d'attendre.**

Étincelle de Colombe recula légèrement. Ce fut exactement la même phrase qu'il avait prononcé lors de la réunion il y a quelques jours. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, sûrement.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas vite pouvoir jouer avec eux et quand tu joueras, tu ne verras pas le temps passés que tu seras déjà devenu un apprenti !**

 **\- Je l'espère bien,** soupira Petit Ombre, **J'ai tellement envie d'apprendre à chasser et vos techniques de combats.**  
 **\- Mais pour le moment, tu dois t'occuper de deux petits chatons turbulents !** Ricana-t-il.  
 **\- Mon rôle n'est pas de m'occuper de petits chatons ! Je veux être un apprenti !**

Étincelle de Colombe soupira. Petit Ombre semblait impatient et il pouvait le comprendre, il était lui-même un chaton autrefois.

 **\- Bien, si tu t'occupes bien d'eux, je te promets qu'une fois apprentis, tu pourras chasser et patrouiller avec moi.**  
 **\- Mais..je ne veux pas que ça, je veux aussi que tu sois mon mentor !** S'exclama Petit Ombre d'une voix triste.  
 **\- Malheureusement, c'est quelque chose dont je ne peux pas décider par moi-même ! Puis que tu ais un autre mentor t'aiderai à mieux connaitre les guerriers.**

Petit Ombre commença à bouder. Il savait bien qu'il devait connaitre le reste des guerriers, mais il voulait que ce soit Étincelle de Colombe son mentor car il semble le plus apte à lui apporter quelque chose quand il deviendra apprentis.

 **\- Hé, Étincelle de Colombe, dépêche-toi de venir ! La patrouille de chasse ne va pas tarder à partir !** Fit une voix qui venait de l'extérieur.  
 **\- Oui, oui, j'arrive Poil de Pourpre, je dois y aller Petit Ombre, on se voit demain, d'accord ?**  
 **\- Oui.** Fit Petit Ombre d'un air mécontent et boudeur.

Il regarda Étincelle de Colombe partir au loin le laissant de nouveau seul dans la pouponnière. Il serait bien sorti dans le camp. Mais il ne voulait pas.

 **\- Petit Ombre ?** Interrogea Brise du Vent.  
 **\- Oui ?**  
 **\- Viens donc m'aider, Petit Nord est un vrai chenapan !**  
 **\- J'arrive**! S'écria Petit Ombre

Il se posa une dernière question dont personne ne pouvait y répondre.

 _"Pourquoi le temps passe moins vite pour moi ?"_


	3. Chapitre 02

**Le pouvoir des disparus** \- _Les frères Nord et Sud_ : Chapitre 02

 **\- Petit Ombre ! Petit Sud a ouvert les yeux !** S'écria la jeune mère du chaton gris-noir, Brise du Vent.

 **\- C'est vrai !? Petit Nord ne va pas tarder alors !** S'excita le jeune chaton en admirant le petit nouveau les yeux grand ouvert.

 _"Pff...qu'on t'il à être si joyeux ? J'ai juste ouvert les yeux, pas de quoi en faire toute une souris."_ Grommela le jeune chaton blanc, dans ses pensées.

Petit Sud, de ses grands yeux vert émeraude, pu découvrir à quoi ressemblait ce qu'il supposait être sa mère et l'autre chaton. Le dénommé Petit Ombre avait un pelage gris-noir, ce qui le rends presque invisible dans cette endroit ou le noir règne. Il n'était pas si grand, il devait bien avoir 1 lunes tout au plus que lui. D'ailleurs, ce qui trahissait son pelage sombre, était bien ses yeux bleu saphir. Ensuite, Brise du Vent, qui devait être son nom pour l'avoir entendu à mainte reprise. Elle était bien plus grande que lui ou même Petit Ombre, s'en était presque imposant. Elle avait un long poil brun. Ce qui dégoûta vite Petit Sud rien qu'en pensant à la toilette qu'elle devait faire chaque jour avec d'aussi long poil. Ses yeux par contre, brillaient d'un vert pale. Puis son regard se tourna vers une petite boule de poil qui dormait profondément. D'un pelage blanc immaculé au dos, oreilles et queue virant d'un brun-roux. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et ne semblait pas se préoccuper que son propre frère ai ouvert les yeux.

Frère, ce dont il supposait puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux côtes à côtes et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre chat mis à part Brise du Vent. Cela voulait-il dire que Petit Ombre est aussi son frère ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit plus vieux que lui ? Ces questions qui lui traversèrent l'esprit en ressortissent aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec des questions. Pour le moment, sa seule envie était de bouger. Il en avait marre de rester allonger toute la journée et puisqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, autant en profiter. Il tenta de se lever en utilisant ses petites pattes blanches arrière, puis devant. Sous son poids lourd, ses pattes tremblaient beaucoup et il tomba.

 _"Comment font-ils pour rester debout avec un corps aussi lourd ?!"_ Se demanda le petit chaton qui réessaya.

C'est au bout de plusieurs essaie, que ses petites pattes s'étaient arrêter de trembler et qu'il tenait parfaitement debout. Fière de lui, il émit un petit sourire de satisfaction devant Brise du Vent et Petit Ombre qui étaient tout joyeux de le voir se débrouiller tout seul. Mais maintenant qu'il tenait debout, il devait marcher.

 _"Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué."_ Se disait le chaton.

Il fit un pas en avant puis une patte arrière, ses pattes se remirent à trembler et pour la énième fois, il tomba de nouveau. Ce qui étonnait beaucoup Petit Ombre et Brise du Vent, c'est que Petit Sud ne se plaignait pas. Il ne pleurait même pas sous ses échecs et au contraire, il retentait plusieurs fois jusqu'à réussir. Mais Petit Sud devait l'avouer, il était frustré de ne pas réussir, il se retenait surtout ses larmes. A la place, il rampa un peu plus loin, pour avoir plus d'espaces en marchant. Il se remit debout, chose qu'il avait acquise bien que le poids de son corps lui paraissait encore lourd, et tenta une nouvelle technique pour marcher, en vain, puisqu'il tomba de nouveau. Petit Ombre rejoignit le chaton en difficulté pour l'aider dans sa démarche.

 **\- Petit Sud, regarde-moi puis fais comme moi.** Miaula le chaton au pelage gris-noir tout en lui montrant la base du marcher.

Petit Sud le fixa longuement. Il voulait réussir à tout prix. Une fois qu'il eut bien assimilé le comment du pourquoi, il retenta sa chance une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, il ne tomba pas et commençait à comprendre. Bien qu'il prenait son temps pour marcher. Au bout de 20 pas, une joie l'envahissait qu'il se mit à bondir partout, comme il fallait s'y attendre, trop excité, il tomba de nouveau. A peine était-il par terre qu'il était déjà remis sur pattes et alla voir Petit Ombre.

 **\- Tu as vu ?! J'ai réussi !** S'excita le jeune chaton.

C'était la première fois que Petit Ombre et Brise du Vent entendaient parler Petit Sud. Il avait dû parler s'en sans rendre compte.

 **\- Oui, c'est bien Petit Sud, tu es un vrai petit chef !** Répliqua le gris-noir pour lui répondre tout en lui tapotant la tête avec sa patte ce qui ne lui manqua pas de le faire ronronner.

 **\- Petit Ombre, je te donne la permission de jouer avec Petit Sud, vous pouvez aller dehors mais rester près de la pouponnière, compris ?**

Petit Ombre fit un _"Oui"_ de la tête, aller dehors ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Il demanda à Petit Sud de le suivre, ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il tomba quelque fois en chemin, mais il se rattrapait bien vite. Une fois devant l'entrée de la pouponnière, Petit Ombre s'asseyait ce que fit de même pour Petit Sud.

 **\- Bien, Petit Sud, je vais t'expliquer les Clans et les règles, tu as intérêt a bien m'écouter si tu ne veux pas être grondé, d'accord ?**

Petit Sud fit un _"oui"_ de la tête, comme si il avait perdu sa voix.

 **\- J'aurai préféré que vous soyez tous les deux là pour vous l'expliquer mais ton frère est un vrai paresseux.** Souffla-t-il pour lui-même. **Ici, tu te trouves dans le Clan de la Lumière. Il y a un autre Clan ennemi, le Clan des Bois. Je te déconseille de leur rendre visite si tu tiens à ta survie.**

Le jeune chaton commençait à trembler. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui dire ça ? Il décida de se rattraper.

 **\- Si tu obéis aux règles, alors tu ne risqueras rien. Continuons, nous sommes des chatons, et les chatons n'ont pas le droit de sortir du camp que tu vois, ni de t'infiltrer dans les antres des autres chats. Une fois que tu auras atteint l'âge de 6 lunes, tu pourras devenir un apprenti.**

 **\- C'est quoi un apprenti ?** Demanda le jeune chaton qui ne faisait qu'écouter attentivement jusqu'ici.

 **\- Un apprenti apprend le code du guerrier. Il apprend la chasse, les techniques de combat et patrouille grâce à leurs mentors. Une fois que l'apprenti est assez expérimenté, il passe une évaluation et s'il réussit, il devient alors un guerrier fidèle à son clan. Autres que les guerriers et apprentis, il y a le guérisseur qui soigne les blessés et qui communique avec nos ancêtres. Le lieutenant qui s'occupe de la gestion du clan et enfin, le Chef, qui a le pouvoir sur tout le Clan et reçoit 9 vies.**

 **\- Je veux devenir Chef !** S'exclama le jeune chaton soudainement excités.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas, c'est très difficile et cela demande beaucoup de patience.**

 **\- Beuuh, mais je veux avoir 9 vies moi !**

 **\- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux avoir une vie de chat normal qu'en avoir 9.**

Petit Sud se mit à bouder. Il voulait avoir 9 vies. Le chaton au pelage gris-noir tenta de changer de sujet.

 **\- Sinon, je suppose que tu n'as jamais vu le monde extérieur, et bien le voici.** Disait-il en lui montrant du bout de la queue le reste du camp qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Petit Sud ne disait rien, il ne semblait même pas étonné ou n'avait même pas peur. Il se marmonna à lui-même, assez pour que Petit Ombre l'entende.

 **\- Ce n'est pas aussi grand que la clairière.**

 **\- Pardon !?** Fit Petit Ombre, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, **tu connais la clairière ?**

 **\- Je l'ai vu une fois en rêve avec mon frère.**

 **\- As-tu vu un autre chat que ton frère ?**

 **\- Non.**

Petit Ombre semblait maintenant pensif. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? N'était-il pas normal de rêver ? Il devait l'avouer, il ne s'en souvenait plus tellement de son rêve. Peut-être que son frère s'en souviendrai ? Il se nota à lui-même de lui demander lorsqu'il aura les yeux ouvert. Il regarda Petit Ombre qui ne semblait plus lui faire attention. Ennuyé, il décida d'aller un peu plus loin dans le camp, là où le soleil était. Le soleil haut dans le ciel lui réchauffait la fourrure et le sol sous ses pattes semblait dur. Un léger souffle de vent le rafraîchissait du soleil chauffant. Quelle étrange sensation. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, le camp semblait vraiment grand. Il pouvait voir, non loin de la pouponnière, une autre tanière ou plusieurs félins profitait du soleil en mangeant une proie. Puis une autre tanière bien plus loin, ou d'énormes chats faisait les cents pas. Il se jura de ne pas s'approcher de ces gros chats. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire écraser sous leurs pattes. Puis, droit devant lui, isolé de tout, se trouvait un énorme arbre dont un rocher se trouvait juste devant. Il y avait un passage dans l'arbre, il se demanda qui peut-il bien y abriter ?

 **\- Petit Sud ?! Où tu vas ?! On doit rester près de la pouponnière.** Cria Petit Ombre, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas Petit Ombre ? Il fait bon dehors !**

Pour une raison dont il ne savait pas, Petit Ombre ne semblait pas avoir envie de sortir.

 _"Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas aller sous le soleil ? Pourquoi reste-t-il près de la pouponnière ? S'il n'aime pas le soleil, alors Petit Ombre porte bien son nom."_ Se disait Petit Sud avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il se leva d'un bond et vit quelque chose d'intriguant non loin de lui. Cela semblait liquide, il regarda attentivement et vit un autre chat dedans. Il bougea la tête de gauche à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprit que c'était son reflet.

 _"C'est donc à ça que je ressemble ? Blanc au pelage brun sur le dos, la queue et les oreilles ? Mes yeux sont si verts. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon frère... "_

Soudainement, il se sentit transporté. Pris de panique il gigota dans tous les sens. Lorsque la chose le relâcha, il se retrouva de nouveau, à l'intérieur de la pouponnière avec Petit Ombre. Mécontent, il se retourna pour voir qui était son gêneur. C'était un immense matou au pelage aussi blanc que lui. Ses yeux aussi rouges que du rubis et une cicatrice vers l'œil gauche

 **\- Dites donc, à peine tu ouvres les yeux que tu gambades déjà dehors ? Tu es bien plus presser de sortir que Petit Ombre !** Ricana Étincelle de Colombe.

 **\- Étincelle de Colombe !** Fit Petit Ombre en sautant de joie.

 **\- Je suis venu apporter le dîner pour la princesse Brise du Vent.** Disait-il en reprenant la proie qu'il avait dû laisser plus loin à cause de Petit Sud et revenu, **Petit Ombre, peux-tu me conduire à elle ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Petit Ombre et Étincelle de Colombe rejoignit Brise du Vent laissant Petit Sud seul. De loin, il pouvait les voir en train d'admirer son frère Petit Nord. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se jette sur lui ? Le plus important, était Petit Sud, après tout, c'est lui qui a ouvert les yeux en premier, lui qui s'est mis debout, lui, qui s'est mis à marcher, pas son frère. Pourtant, il fallait que tout le monde se jette sur un petit chaton qui dormait encore. Il bouda de nouveau et se roula en boule non loin de l'entrée pour ne pas les inquiéter...s'ils pensaient seulement un peu à lui.

 **\- Que fais-tu là, Petit Sud ?** Miaula un chat donc il ne connaissait pas la voix.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'inconnu, et vit seulement un chat violet, terrifié par sa grande taille, il bondit et recula de quelque pas.

 **\- N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger, je suis Poil de Pourpre. Tu n'aurais pas vu Étincelle de Colombe ? Je sais qu'il traîne souvent par ici.**

Petit Sud montra de sa queue, l'intérieur de la pouponnière, vers Brise du Vent, ou derrière y était cachés Étincelle de Colombe qui s'amusait sans que ce dernier ne prononce aucun mot.

 **\- Merci Petit Sud !**

Il se remit en boule, en espérant avoir la paix. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de son frère. Il attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Alors qu'il allait enfin trouver le sommeil, il entendit.

 **« Petit Nord a ouvert les yeux ! »**


	4. Chapitre 03

_**Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu mettre en avant la peur et la joie, je n'en suis pas si satisfaite car je n'ai pas le même sentiment que quand j'ai écris pour Ombre et Sud. Peut être est-il un peu trop court pour ces passages ? '^'**_

* * *

 **Le pouvoir des disparus** \- _Les frères Nord et Sud_ : Chapitre 03

Le jeune chaton nommé Petit Nord venait tout juste d'ouvrir ses grands yeux marron, là où il s'exposait à ce qui est la vie. De ses grands yeux de chaton, il découvrait les couleurs, les formes, la vie. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil furtif autour du monde qui l'entourait, tout en étant collé à sa _'mère'_ , Brise du Vent. Il était entouré de chat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les plus grands étaient ceux qui le terrifiaient le plus. Tellement grand, tellement musclé, il se sentait minuscule comparé à ces chats. Alors qu'il était entouré de ces grands chats, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Son regard tomba sur la voix en question, un chat gris-noir aux yeux bleus. Petit Nord le fixait tout en essayant de se rappeler de son nom.

 _"Il s'appelle Petit Ombre...si je ne me trompe pas."_ Se disait Petit Nord, au plus profond de ses pensées.

Le chaton semblait s'être calé sur Petit Ombre. De tous ceux qui étaient autour de lui, le seul ayant à peu près sa taille était Petit Ombre. Mais il semblait trop occupé à parler à Brise du Vent, il abordait un regard assez sérieux, ce que trouvait dommage le jeune chaton blanc.

Soudainement, il vit un énorme chat blanc dans son angle de vision lui sauter dessus en hurlant un _« BOUH ! »_ , ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le petit chaton. Petit Nord poussa un crie aiguë avant de se terrer au plus profond de la fourrure de Brise du Vent, de fermer les yeux et de mettre ses pattes sur ses oreilles en les rabaissant, de sorte à ne plus rien entendre. Toute la troupe arrêta leurs discutions et fixaient d'un regard noir, le matou blanc qui avait osé faire peur à Petit Nord.

 **\- J-je l'ai fait peur... ?** S'étonna le matou blanc aux yeux rouges vifs qui reculait à présent de quelque pas, la queue basse.

 **\- Étincelle de Colombe !** Feula le chaton aux yeux bleus saphir, le premier qui pris la parole, **n'importe quels chaton aurait eu peur en te voyant surgir de nulle part !**

Tous les regards se tournaient vers Étincelle de Colombe. Honteux et blessé, il s'approcha du chaton tremblotant et murmura un _« Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai plus. »_ et de suite, il partit se cacher dans un coin sombre de la pouponnière pour s'y mettre en boule. Évidemment, on le voyait très bien à cause de son pelage blanc immaculé.

Pourtant, Petit Nord n'avait pas bougé. Toujours aussi tremblotant les yeux fermés, la scène ou surgissait Étincelle de Colombe lui revenait sans cesse. Petit Ombre et Poil de Pourpre s'était rapprochés du chaton pour le rassurer.

 **\- N'ai pas peur Petit Nord, voir n'est pas effrayant, une fois que l'on a vu les merveilles du monde.** Murmura le chaton au pelage gris-noir, avec une confiance et un sérieux débordant.

 **\- Petit Ombre a raison, tu en manquerais des choses, si tu ne regardes pas, Petit Nord.** Insista le chat au pelage violet, bien qu'il fut surpris par la confiance de Petit Ombre.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le chaton restait figé comme de la glace, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse en paix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de monde alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ?

Petit Ombre eu une pensée des plus déplaisantes, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas nier.

 _"Et si cela avait traumatisé Petit Nord ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais regarder le monde tel qu'il est ?"_ Se demanda Petit Ombre, de cet horrible pensé qui pouvait devenir réalité.

Il préféra vite oublier cette idée et penser que tout allait s'arranger. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il regarda sa mère, Brise du Vent, qui tentait de le rassurer en lui passant des coup de langues, mais Petit Nord ne réagissait toujours pas.

Petit Nord était terrifié. Pourtant, il connaissait très bien la voix de celui qui l'avait fait peur. Il s'amusait souvent avec Petit Ombre.

 _"Étincelle de Colombe...Drôle d'ami."_ Pensa le blanc aux tâches brun-roux.

Ce n'était pas Étincelle de Colombe qui l'avait autant terrorisé _– Quoique si -_. Mais son espace vital était réduit à cause de deux gros chats. C'était peut-être idiot d'avoir peur pour un rien, mais lui, n'est pas comme les autres chatons. Il a peur et il ne peut rien y faire. Il avait beau se faire rassurer par Petit Ombre, Poil de Pourpre et Brise du Vent, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 _"C-ce n'est pas ma faute..."_

 _"J'ai peur..."_

 _"Il y a trop de monde..."_ Pensa une fois de plus le chaton.

Il se souvenu du rêve qu'il avait fait. Il voulait retourner dans cette clairière, avec son frère. Ils s'amusaient tellement bien. Il avait essayé d'attraper un papillon avec son frère. Ils ont dormis ensemble sur l'herbe fraîche. Ils ont joués au plus puissant des chats. Ils ont admirés le soleil se levé et les étoiles briller dans un ciel sans aucun nuages. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son frère quitte cette clairière en le laissant seul ? Un question lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.

 _"Où est mon frère ?"_

Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu lorsqu'il avait regardé autour de lui, si ce n'est que Petit Ombre. Et s'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? N'existait-il donc pas ? Il se souvenait pourtant d'un autre pelage collé à lui autre que Petit Ombre lorsqu'il dormait. N'avait-il pas confondu avec la fourrure de Brise du Vent ? Savoir que son frère n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination le terrorisa encore plus que tout. Devait-il vivre dans un monde où son frère n'existe pas ? Un monde où il serait seul ? Un monde où il devait se débrouiller tout seul ? Où la solitude l'envahirait... Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son pelage blanc pure.

 _"Grand frère, grand frère, grand frère..."_ Se répétait-il inlassablement en tête.

Ses larmes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. C'était la fin pour lui. Vivre lui était impossible. Vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit un pelage se collé contre lui. Un pelage qu'il connaissait très bien. Ce n'était pas celui de Petit Ombre car son pelage est beaucoup plus fin. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus épais. Il dirait même que c'est le même pelage qu'il a lui-même. Un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur l'envahissait aussitôt. Puis, il entendit près de son oreille.

 **\- Tss...quel idiot de frère. Tu n'es pas capable de rester ne serait-ce une seconde les yeux ouvert alors que tout le monde s'intéresse à toi. Montre leurs que tu n'as pas peur** , le murmure se fit bien plus bas, mais assez pour que Petit Nord l'entende, **Je suis là pour t'aider, Petit Nord.** Termina-t-il, se sentant rougir sous sa fourrure après avoir dit ça.

Une joie intense envahissait le petit chaton blanc. Son frère existait réellement. Il ne rêvait pas. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il ne serait pas seul. Cette joie fut tellement forte qu'il sauta sans prévenir sur Petit Sud de sorte à lui faire un câlin _– Même si cela finissait tout simplement par l'écraser –_ Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait les yeux ouvert, pouvant voir à quoi ressemblait son frère. Qui ne fut qu'une satisfaction car c'était vraiment le même que celui de la clairière. C'était son frère. A lui. Il était heureux.

 **\- SUD ! Je t'adore tellement !** Hurlait presque Petit Nord qui était aux anges.

 **\- La ferme idiot de Nord ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'écraser !** S'écria Petit Sud, qui se mit à regretter ses paroles trop gentilles.

 **\- Eheh, moi aussi je t'aime grand frère !**

C'est à peine si l'on pouvait distingués les deux chatons tellement la ressemblance était frappante. Si Petit Nord n'avait pas eu des tâches brun-roux, il aurait été impossible de les reconnaître sauf avec le caractère.

Décidément, plus rien ne surprenais Petit Ombre et Brise du Vent. Petit Sud qui avait réussi à marcher en peu de temps alors qu'il n'y arrivait pas et Petit Nord qui avait été traumatisé par un chat mais bien vite oublié grâce à Petit Sud.

 _"Ce sont vraiment des frères."_ Pensa le chaton gris-noir.

Poil de Pourpre s'avança près des deux petits chatons, maintenant bien sales et s'exécuta.

 **\- Petit Nord** , commença le chat au pelage violet pour attirer son attention, **pardonne Étincelle de Colombe, il ne te voulait pas de mal, juste s'amuser, il parait un peu rude au premier regard, mais il a encore une âme de chaton.**

Petit Nord fixa longuement Poil de Pourpre. Son pelage était étrangement violet, d'une couleur inhabituel, si ce n'est que son pelage un peu blanc au niveau du visage, des pattes et du bout de la queue. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient tout aussi inhabituels que son pelage, aux couleurs mauves. Il avait l'air d'être assez gentil et attentif aux autres, mais assez délicat avec des chatons. Petit Nord hocha de la tête pour affirmer les paroles de Poil de Pourpre. Il chercha du regard le mâle blanc et le trouva dans un coin isolé. Il fonça vers Étincelle de Colombe...en rampant. Les autres chats se souvenaient bien vite que Petit Nord, ne savait pas encore marcher, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer de rire son frère, Petit Sud qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour l'aider.

 **\- Nord, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on marche !** Fit Petit Sud, qui se sentait fière d'apprendre quelque chose à son frère.

 **\- Marcher ? C'est quoi ? Ça ce mange ?**

Petit Sud fit une mine étonné. Ainsi que Petit Ombre qui les avait rejoints.

 **\- Marcher, Petit Nord, c'est comme ça.** Montra le chaton gris-noir.

 **\- Non, comme ça !** S'exclamait le chaton aux yeux verts émeraude, qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui pique sa place de "grand frère".

Les deux chatons commencèrent une bataille de _"Marche"_ sur le comment faire sans même se soucier de Petit Nord. L'un montrant la marche _"normal"_ et l'autre, la marche _"bizarre"_.

Petit Nord, lassé de voir les deux chatons se battre sur une histoire _"Marcher qui ne se mange pas"_ , parti en rampant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses pattes et roulait, jusqu'à Étincelle de Colombe. Ce dernier semblait remédier sur son propre sort pensant qu'il serait maintenant hais par un petit chaton et se détestait rien que pour ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une petite boule de poil grimper sur son pelage blanc et une fois le sommet atteint, crier un _« BOUH ! »_ , avec un grand sourire. Étincelle de Colombe n'avait pas eu peur, mais riait maintenant de la tactique de Petit Nord.

 **\- Étincelle de Colombe, ce n'est pas ta faute** _–quoique je le redis, si-_ **si j'ai eu peur. Je ne te déteste pas, je suis sûr que tu es gentil, ami ?** Termina le chaton aux yeux marron.

Étincelle de Colombe retrouva sa joie qu'il avait toujours eu et battit la queue de gauche à droite pour montrer sa bonne humeur revenu.

 **\- Bien sûr que nous sommes amis !** Disait-il en jetant un regard au deux petit bagarreur qui était toujours bloqué sur leur _"marcher"_ , **j'ai une idée, que dirait tu de leur faire peur à ces deux petit bagarreur ?**

 **\- OUIII !**

 **\- Alors accroche-toi bien à mon pelage !**

Étincelle de Colombe se leva tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber Petit Nord, qui ce dernier, grimpa jusqu'aux oreilles du chat immaculé de blanc et miaulait de toute ses forces pour montrer à quel point il était grand.

 _"Finalement, vu d'un grand, les chatons n'ont pas l'air si petit !"_ Pensa Petit Nord.

Poil de Pourpre et Brise du Vent les regardaient jouer avec autant d'énergies que cela les rassuraient.

Étincelle de Colombe fonça droit sur les deux petit chatons avec sur sa tête, Petit Nord criant un _« BOUH ! »_ , ce qui fit sursauter les deux chatons qui étaient vraiment concentrés. Pour se venger, ils sautèrent sur Étincelle de Colombe qui s'accroupissait et joua avec les trois petits chatons plein de vie.

 _"Rien ne me rends plus heureux que de jouer avec Petit Ombre, Sud et Étincelle de Colombe !"_ Fit Petit Nord, qui se sentait à présent rassuré et plus en sécurité que jamais à l'intérieur de la pouponnière.


End file.
